Possessiveness
by grandHyperbole
Summary: Cross and Winters aren't so much affectionate as they are... greedy. They hate to share the other's attention, which leads to bad things for those that would attempt to grab it away. Or those who Cross decides to torture and experiment on. Fem!Cross


**Herp-a-derp?:** Uh, hi guys. So I haven't uploaded anything in... well, a while. I feel bad, but with the recent dead-ness of the DGM fandom, I haven't really had much drive to write anything. And of course when I finally _do_ write something again, it's to make something new. Ops. I'll see about updating Awesome and Genetics soon, but we'll see how that goes. Enjoy~!

**Warnings: **Implied naughtiness, but it's to be expected with these two. Also; this wasn't beta'd, so I apologize for my apparently horrific grammar and any other mistakes in there.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, within my period of silence, I did not magically acquire the rights to DGM, so I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>It would never cease to amuse her, no matter how many times it happened. The shortest of lingering glances was responded to with growls, a wink, suggestive grin or pointedly raised eyebrow was responded to with a muscled arm wrapped tightly around her waist, a comment that was even mildly flirtatious received a punch in the face, all causing her to snort or even outright laugh at the poor sap who'd thought to come on to her. It was certainly a new experience, having someone get so possessive over her. It had even gotten to the point where, if it was crowded, he'd rather have her sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her and his only slightly taller, broader frame somehow managing to completely overshadow her. She was almost curious to know where he'd learned to do that, but she found she didn't much care. It was always amusing how insanely possessive Zokalo Winters, terror of the Black Order and ex-death row inmate, could get over her.<p>

She didn't think anyone else would expect it from him either, but she'd long since realized that even the smallest of things would get to him. If she so much as smiled at another guy, even one she knew, he'd get antsy. Conversations, be they started by her or whoever, always left him clingy and irritable, sometimes with growled mumbling in Spanish at her, though she could rarely decipher what he was saying with her limited grasp of the language. She didn't think Komui would ever let her hug him again after Winters nearly mauled the man for her show of drunken affection for her best friend, though that didn't mean she wouldn't, should she get that drunk again. She'd even gone so far as to kiss Adam on the cheek once, just to see the reaction it got out of Winters; needless to say, Adam kept his distance from her when the Mexican General was around, and refused to stay within a miles distance of the man alone, regardless of if he was in his disguise as the Millennium Earl or not, despite Winters having not made the connection between the rotund harlequin and the man she'd shown such affection to.

Of course, that wasn't to say she wasn't possessive of him as well, she was just more subtle about her irritation. Appreciative glances from women who saw him without his mask were met with rather chilly glares from her, a suggestion of a good time with them, be they people she knew at brothels or not, led to a rather forced smile and the mention that she highly doubted any sort of "good time" occurring with _them_. A touch from the truly daring led to a well-placed, booted foot at just the right time to utterly humiliate the aggravating women, and one woman had even received the scare of her life when she'd found Judgment pointed right between her eyes in response to a hand touching what was only _hers_ to touch. Winters seemed to find her reactions just as amusing as she found his, but then that could be because she always felt the need to reaffirm her possession of his attentions later on.

The night after the woman with the particularly bold wandering hand had seen Winters in the rather inconvenient position of being not only tied up with a spell, but tied up in front of _Cross_. Not that he was particularly afraid or anything, but he'd been fairly certain he'd want his hands free for whatever she had in store for him. And he had regretted not having the freedom to touch as she wanted, but then that was to be expected when he had her taking her time in exploring every last inch of his body. Not that that would normally be a bad thing, either, but also acting as if she didn't have him naked and at her mercy hadn't helped, especially as she was lamenting over the fact that she really disliked women who couldn't take a hint and who didn't notice when something already belonged to someone. He hadn't really appreciated being called a "thing" for all of the three seconds he'd really had to think about it, but it hadn't mattered when she'd, seemingly absentmindedly, trailed her fingers along a particularly sensitive scar right along the edge of his groin.

He knew perfectly well that she was doing it on purpose, teasing him as some sort of punishment for something that wasn't even his fault. But he supposed he did deserve it, seeing as he did the same thing to her whenever men got especially bold in their actions toward her as well. He didn't list the reasons he hated the men and such, but he did take his time in reacquainting himself with her body and all the places that made her squirm, from pleasure or because of her ticklishness, it didn't matter. They both needed that reassurance that the other was still _theirs_, that no one else could take away that attention or make them question the pleasure the other could bring them.

They were both possessive and needy in their own ways, but since neither of them could fault the other for it, they didn't care. They may complain about being teased during such encounters, but that didn't really matter to them, the contact and knowledge that they were that important to the other all they really needed and all that really mattered. Cross may be less quick to unleash bodily harm on those women who would set their sights on Winters, and Winters might be more inclined to attempt to hide her away from wandering eyes, but whichever worked for them, they both enjoyed the contact it always led to.

And Winters' preference to have her sit in his lap in crowded places was perfectly ok with her, as it meant she could make it plainly obvious that said spot was reserved strictly for her, and she would kill anyone who tried to take it from her.


End file.
